


Every Step of the Way

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, F/M, Minor Character Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: When a hunt goes disastrously wrong, Benny must help the reader come to terms with the consequences





	Every Step of the Way

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by anon: Hello! I’ve had an idea for a Benny x reader fic, if you’re up for it ofc! Like the reader calls Benny as back up on a vampire case but gets bitten before he could arrive. Y/n refuses to let him in and Benny finally realises why. Angsty & fluffy end? With our Cajun reassuring and helping the reader through this? 😊😘💗

_Where the hell was Benny?!_  

Lungs burning and legs shaking, the thought ran through your mind over and over again as you hurtled through the trees. How the hunt had gone so wrong so quickly, you’d never know. One minute, you were slicing and dicing vamps, expecting Benny to burst through the door of the old farmhouse at any minute. The next, you were flying out a window, pain exploding through your back as the air was knocked from your lungs. The hulking giant of a vampire that had thrown you snarled from the doorway, advancing on you with murder in his eyes. You’d had to make a break for it, leaving your machete behind as you tore off through the nearby forest.

Dodging trees left and right, you cursed yourself for not waiting to attack, still wondering what happened to Benny. When you texted him the coordinates, he’d responded that he was on his way; that was an hour ago, your motel no more than thirty minutes away. You were gonna have a long talk about his timing when this was all over…assuming, of course, that you lived that long.

Tossing a quick glance behind you, you never saw it coming, slamming into the vampire at top speed. Bouncing off of him, there was no time to react before he was on you, one beefy hand wrapping around your throat, the other jerking you around, pinning you to his massive form. A scream bubbled inside you, unable to escape with his fingers crushing your windpipe. Panic burned hot in your gut as you struggled helplessly against his hold, unable to break free.

“Little bitch,” he snarled, “that was my family you killed, my children. I’m gonna make you pay for what you did- you’re gonna take their place, instead, little hunter bitch.”

Fear had you fighting harder than ever to escape, to no avail. There was nothing you could do as he bared his fangs, shifting his grip further up your throat, forcing your head to the side. Pain seared your neck as he bit down, the scream torn from your lungs ringing out into the night. The sick sound of him slurping your blood filled your ears, the pull of his mouth making your skin crawl. No matter how much you fought against it, your eyelids started to droop, body going limp from blood loss. Black clouds gathered at the edge of your vision, spreading until there was nothing.

Mind fuzzy and disoriented, you gradually became aware of something warm and wet dripping into your mouth. Swallowing instinctively, you welcomed the warmth that spread through your heavy limbs. Again, you swallowed, reaching out blindly to grab at the source and bring it to your lips. You drank deeply, relishing the way whatever it was rejuvenated you, breathing new life into your battered body.

Grunting in protest when someone removed the source of that life giving nectar, you squirmed as the warmth continued to spread throughout your body, growing hotter and hotter by the second. Your skin itched uncomfortably, like dozens of ants crawled beneath it. Breath coming faster, you whined as the heat became unbearable, pain flaring to life in your chest.

Eyes snapping open, you were surprised to find yourself back at the abandoned farmhouse, alone, laying on a lumpy mattress. Although the bedroom window was so caked in grime it was impossible for any of the weak moonlight to filter through, you could see everything, from the dozens of cracks in the ceiling to the spider busily spinning in the corner. The air was thick and musty, reeking of blood and death. Dread roiled in your belly, praying that this was all just a nightmare.

No such luck. As if drawn by your rising panic, the door opened to reveal the vampire from before: your maker. “Awake already, are you? That’s good- means you’ll be a tough one. Most of my other children took twice as long to come to.”

Flames seared your throat as you swallowed back the panic threatening to take you over. Voice rough, you demanded, “Wha- what did you do to me?”

“Don’t play dumb,” he grunted impatiently, “you know exactly what happened. I gave you new life.”

Horrified, you shook your head in denial. “No…”

“Don’t worry,” he said, ignoring your protests, “I may still be madder than hell that you killed all your siblings, but I take care of what’s mine. I’m gonna show you the ropes, teach you how to hunt, how to feed.”

“No!”

“Yes,” he retorted. Reaching behind him, he grabbed at something out of view, jerking a bound and gagged woman forward. You hadn’t noticed her before, too overwhelmed, but the frantic pounding of her heart was all you could hear now. Your gums ached fiercely as fangs descended, called forth by the siren song of blood rushing through her veins. “Drink up- you’re gonna need your strength.”

Frozen in place, you were unable to look away from the tempting line of her neck. Every instinct screamed at you to attack, to feed and soothe the burning in your throat. Even her hiccuping little sobs weren’t enough to silence them; rather, the scent of her fear only seemed to fan the flames. Still you resisted, knowing that the moment you fed, you lost all hope of ever becoming human again.

“Oh, for fucks sake,” the vampire- your maker- scoffed. Yanking her head back, he used the tip of his fingernail to slice a ragged line across her throat. Immediately, the scent of fresh blood filled the air with its heady aroma. Ignoring her muffled screams, he carelessly tossed her at you, licking the droplets of blood from his fingertip.

She stumbled forward, tripping into your arms. The press of that warm, young body against your own, the sweet scent of blood, her pounding heart…it was too much. You could see it in her eyes, the instant she knew you lost the fight. Before she could even draw breath to scream, your fangs were buried in her neck, vision going hazy with relief as you fed. The copper tang of her blood was ambrosia, quenching the macabre thirst and easing the ache in your throat. You grew stronger as she fell silent, her feeble struggles grew weaker as you took your strength from hers.

Distantly aware of your maker mumbling something about checking the perimeter, you were so lost to the hunger that you hardly understood, let alone cared. Drinking until the flow of blood began to slow, the woman hanging limp in your arms, you were snapped back to reality when a loud boom sounded downstairs, followed by shattering glass and furious snarls. Ripping your mouth away from her cold body, it took a moment for the full of weight of what happened to hit you.

“Oh god,” you whispered, staring down at the woman in horrified denial, “oh god, no. No no no no, please wake up, please.”

No matter how you begged and pleaded, she remained unresponsive. Her neck and chest were stained with crimson, blood trickling sluggishly from the gaping wound left by your fangs. Choking back a sob, you lowered her to the floor, backing away from the body. A low keen filled the room, and it took several moments to realize it was coming from you. Vision blurry with tears, you flinched when a thunderous crash came from downstairs, followed by deafening silence.

Heavy footsteps sounded on the staircase, slow and cautious. Scrambling to your feet in a panic, you locked the bedroom door, using your body as a brace should someone try to force their way through. The footsteps hit the second floor, creeping closer. A new scent drifted on the air, almost undetectable with the cloying scent of blood all around you. You readied yourself for a fight when the steps halted just outside the door. And then-

“…chere? You in there? I came as soon as I could, but the roads were closed for some kinda accident…”

_Benny._

He’d come after all, though far too late to help you or the poor woman laying not ten feet away. Again he called for you, voice thick with worry, but you didn’t- couldn’t- answer. How could you possibly explain what happened? How could you look him in the eyes and admit that, not only were you captured and turned, but you had been too weak to resist temptation, an innocent woman dead as a result?

“Darlin’,” he called out, “you’re startin’ to scare me now. I can smell you in there, so please just say something…anything.”

You tried to respond, only for a broken whimper to break free. “Benny…”

“Sweetheart, it’s damn good to hear your voice. Why don’t you open the door for me, alright?”

“No,” you sniffled, unable to face him.

“Darlin’ what’s wrong? Did…did somethin’ happen?”

You couldn’t hold back a sob. “Yes.”

He swore under his breath, perfectly audible to your new ears. Keeping his voice calm, he instructed you to move away from the door: he was busting in. There wasn’t any way to keep him out, so you crawled to the far side of the room, curling up into a tight ball. After giving you several seconds to get clear of the doorway, you heard Benny move back several paces before charging for the door.

The rotted wood didn’t stand a chance against the burly vampire, splintering under the force of his body. Wood flew in all directions, the twisted remains of the door clinging on by the hinges. Benny stepped into the room, the scent of him much stronger than before. Even as a human, you’d enjoyed the way Benny smelled- a combination of spice and earth and man. With your new sense of smell, it was so much more; his scent brought a sense of comfort and safety…and an overwhelming amount of shame.

His eyes landed on the woman on the floor, lingering on the blood coating her ashen skin. He futilely checked for a pulse, inhaling sharply when he saw the ragged puncture marks in her neck. It didn’t take Benny long to figure out what happened. He was by your side in an instant, wrapping you up in his warm embrace.

Crooning reassurances in your ear, he held you while you broke down. Hot tears poured down your face, your body shaking as you clung to him. The nameless woman’s eyes stared at you from across the room, the light gone from them forever. You buried your face in Benny’s shirt in a desperate bid to escape that empty stare. “I killed her, Benny. I tried not to drink, but I couldn’t help it.”

“Shhhh,” he hushed you, “that wasn’t your fault, chere.”

“The hell it’s not,” you snapped, “ _my_  fangs were the ones that ripped into her. She was so scared, so  _helpless_ , and I barely even hesitated.”

Benny was having none of it. Forcing you to meet his eyes, he said sternly, “Now you listen to me- ain’t no one to blame for what happened except the son of a bitch that did this to you. It’s damn near impossible for a newborn vamp to resist the smell of freshly spilled blood, which is exactly what he was counting on. The Old Man used to do the same thing to newborns in my old nest in order to bring them into the fold quicker. So don’t go blaming yourself for that poor girl.”

“But Benny-”

“No buts. What happened here…it’s a mess, I’m not gonna lie to you. But it’s not one of your makin’, d’you hear me?”

“I hear you,” you replied in a small voice, sniffling.

“Good,” he said with a nod. “Now, I’ve got a question and I want you to answer honestly- are you still feelin’ hungry?”

Hanging your head in shame, you nodded. The burning ache had subsided, but it was still present, the need for blood scratching at the back of your throat. Your fangs pressed uncomfortably at your gums, itching to find a warm body to bury themselves in.

Benny didn’t look at all surprised by your admission. “I figured as much. Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ve got some extra bags back at the motel that’ll tide you over.”

“Benny, I can’t do this,” you whimpered, “it’s too much- I can’t-”

“Of course you can, I know you can. Besides, you don’t have to go through this alone- I’m gonna stay right here beside you and together we’re gonna get you through this, no matter how long it takes. Everything’ll turn out alright, you’ll see.”

“Do you really think so?” you asked, almost afraid to hope.

“O’couse I do. You’re one of the strongest people I know, you can do this.”

“But what if I attack someone? The thirst is so strong, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself; how do you fight it all the time?”

“You’re not gonna attack someone cuz I’ll be there to stop you. We just need to keep you well fed for a while, that’s all. With some practice, you’ll be back to huntin’ and helpin’ people in no time.”

“And you’ll be there to help me?”

Pressing a whiskery kiss to your forehead, he murmured, “Damn straight I will, every step of the way.”


End file.
